Gravity
by Shayshaychicka
Summary: This says it only has one chapter but it's long. I forgot to separate the chapters! But please read! Its a classic romance werewolf novel about hurt, love, and vengence. NOT COMPLETE YET I'll repost weekly! :


Gravity

My blonde hair brushed against his soft skin and he shivered as I ran my fingers down his tight stomach. He started kissing and sucking my neck, whispering I love you between each kiss.

I smiled, "Alex, my parents are going to be home soon," I pushed him off of me and through him his cotton shirt.

He sighed, "When are we ever going to have a lone time?" frustration played on his face.

I chuckled lightly, "We will get our chance," I kissed his lips softly.

He nodded and stood up, walking to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked.

I nodded, "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied back, walking out the door.

I listened to the sound of his car turn on and then sped away.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a go-gurt before walking upstairs to my bedroom. Just as I closed my door, my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Oh honey," my mother sounded relieved, "I was afraid I might be too late."

"Too late for what? What are you talking about?" Confusion ran through my mind.

"Someone or I guess I should say someones are coming for you. I want you to get in your father's car and drive away from here as fast as you can. Take only what's necessary. Do you understand me?" Her voice was frantic.

"No not at all." I spit out.

"I'll explain later but get out of the house no….." I heard a high pitch scream and then the line went dead.

Panic ran through my body. I was frozen in place, unable to move from my spot until I heard the door crash open. My breath caught in my throat. I heard heavy footsteps downstairs. I didn't know what to do, only what instinct told me which was too jump out of my window which was totally crazy. The steps were coming up the stairs. I ran to my closet and shut the door quietly behind me. I moved to the very back and hid in my clothes, hoping I wasn't visible. My bedroom door crashed open and my breathing quickened. I heard low chuckling and the closet door swung open. I saw a large dark figure through the clothing. The light switched on and the clothing separating me from this intruder was moved to the side.

Shock covered my face when I realized who it was.

"Colten!" I shrieked as I jumped up and hugged him tightly. Last time I saw him we were ten years old and he was chasing me around, trying to get me to kiss him. Our families were super close, almost related, that was until we moved for reasons unknown.

He laughed and hugged me back, "Long time no see Maganda." He smiled, he said my old nickname. Maganda meant beautiful in what language I had no idea.

I smiled back as I looked over his body. He was a lot more muscular now, no longer having sticks for arms. In fact they were bigger than most guy's. His face still held the same general shape, minus the baby fat. His eyes were still dark and his hair was still jet black, not that it could change that much.

"Okay, the reunion has been nice but we have to go," his tone turned serious.

"Where?" I asked. Did everyone know what was going on except me.

"To my place," he grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Colt, you live like in Montana," I pointed out.

"It's safe," he grabbed one of my backpacks and started filling it with clothes.

I rolled my eyes, "Let me do that, I don't need some teenage boy going through my underwear."

"Hey this teenage boy just happened to be your first kiss," he pointed out.

"Only because you chased me and then pinned me down. I could've reported rape," I glared at him.

He smirked, "You liked it."

"Sure what ever, can we just go now, everyone is creeping me out," I grabbed my bag and white North Face jacket and jogged down the stairs.

"You should be," he mumbled.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"I told you, you're coming to Montana for a while," he opened the door to me and we stepped into the brisk air. He opened the door of a dark blue dodge for me and I climbed in.

"But why am I going to Montana?" I probed.

"I'll explain everything later," he started the pickup.

I shook my head, I wanted to know. I was scared, I didn't know what was going on..

"Colten, do you know what happened to my parents?" I asked suddenly.

He looked down at his large hands, "I have no idea." He mumbled.

I looked out the window, it was going to be a long drive.

I must have fallen asleep at some point because it was light outside when I woke up. My neck hurt from sleeping on it wrong and I popped it several times and then stretched the rest of my body, it popping also. I looked over to see Colt still driving.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" I asked.

He shook his head and then yawned.

"Pull over." I ordered.

"You don't even….."

"I said pull over." I stated clearly.

"And I was hoping you were going to be a lot less bossy," he shook his head and slowed the truck to a stop.

We switched spots and I started driving the monstrous vehicle which was quite scary to drive even though I wasn't going to admit it.

Colt was asleep within a few minutes. I turned on the country station quietly and watched the scenery pass by. Coming from Arizona I wasn't used to seeing so much green and moisture. We finally reached the Montana state line and I sighed with relief. Almost there, I think Colt lived in Augusta but I hadn't been there in forever.

I finally decided to wake him before I got lost.

"Colt," I whispered, no reply.

"Colt," I said louder.

"Colt!" I punched him in the arm. He jerked awake and grunted.

"What?" He yawned.

"Um where exactly am I going?" I wondered.

He sighed, and ordered me to pull over.

He started driving and I just looked out the window and watched the Rocky Mountain Range fly by. The sun started to set behind the mountains and I've never seen anything so beautiful.

"Wow, it's gorgeous." I awed at the way the colors of the sun reflected off the snowy caps.

"Yeah, it is." He rolled down the window and sniffed the air.

I laughed, "What the heck are you smelling?"

"Haven't you ever smelt the fresh mountain air? Every time I smell it, I know I'm home," he smiled.

"Wow, that's deep." I commented.

He rolled his eyes.

Curiosity finally got the best of me and I rolled down my window and smelt the air. It was brisk and chilling with a hint of pine needle. It did smell good, it was refreshing.

"I told you," he smiled.

I smiled back.

He finally pulled into a tiny town. The population sign said 300 people. It was in a pretty location though. It was a well kept town with the Rocky Mountains set in the background. We passed a few stores and then he turned off and drove towards the mountains. I suddenly remembered coming here. Colt lived on the reservation near the base of the mountains, his house was a larger log cabin set in the heart of the reservation. He drove into his yard and helped me out the door. I grabbed my blue bag and followed him up the steps. He opened the door and I walked through the door. My eyes scanned the house. It hadn't changed that much except for a few technology advances. The couch was still the same white leather one and the still had the same colored cabins and flooring but a new stove and refrigerator had been added.

I set my bag upstairs in Colt's room, "Are you going to explain everything now?" I plopped down on his log bed.

He sighed, "Not yet. I don't think you're ready."

I groaned, "C'mon just tell me! It's killi….." I tripped over a shoe lying in the middle of his floor. He caught me effortlessly in his arms and chuckled under his breath. I looked up at his face and was suddenly lost in his dark eyes. He stared back into my pools of blue and I could feel his hot breath on his face. Now that I thought of it he was warm all over. His skin was like fire, burning my skin. I looked down at his hand.

"Do you feel okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Question on his face.

"Your extremely hot," I moved out of his reach.

He gulped, "Um I….uh…..I must just be catching something," he stumbled over his words.

I looked at him suspiciously and then just shook my head. I walked into his large bathroom. It contained two sinks, a tub and shower, toilet and a cupboard. I looked in the mirror and was shocked at what I saw. My blonde hair was tossed around everywhere and my blue eyes carried bags under them. I rinsed my face with water and patted it dry. Questions ran through my mind. Where were my parents? What was going on? And what was Colt hiding? I tried to shake them out of my mind but failed miserably as my mind kept wandering back to them.

"Annabeth….." a voice whispered.

I was shaken awake from my sleep by a familiar voice.

"What?" I groaned, seeing Colt's face in the darkness.

"I'm going out with some friends. Want to come?"

"Are you serious? It's like two in the frikin' morning," I pulled the covers back over my face.

"Oh c'mon. It'll be fun, my parents won't ever know we left," he begged.

I sighed, "Fine." I said lifting myself out of bed.

"Could you look away?" I asked as Colt waited for me to change.

He smiled shyly and turned towards the wall.

I threw on my jeans and a black sweatshirt. I brushed through my hair and followed Colt to the window.

"What are you doing?" I asked, eyeing him as he opened the window up silently.

"What does it look like?" he smirked.

"We're on the top floor!" I cautioned.

He shrugged and grabbed for me. He pulled me in close and I breathed in the musky scent coming off of him.

"Oh no, no, no….." I struggled in his arms, trying to break free.

He snickered before jumping out the window. I screamed loudly as we accelerated towards the ground.

"Shhhh!" he warned as his feet touched the ground, "you'll wake my parents."

He set me down and I nailed him sharply in the arm.

"Aw shit!" I screeched holding my fist in the opposite hand. A siring pain pulsated through my hand.

Colt rolled his eyes as he walked to his truck.

"Thanks for the support," I hissed between clenched teeth.

"Have you not seen these arms muscles? Only an idiot would punch them."

I glared icily at him and pulled myself into the vehicle.

"Aw I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt a blonde's feelings." He grinned.

I had the sudden urge to hit him again but ignored it.

We arrived at a four-wheeler trail which he turned down. I disregarded the desire to pull off some sassy comment seeing as I should just let him do whatever, considering he does it anyways.

He pulled into a clearing where about fifteen vehicles were parked along the edge of the timber line, a few with their lights on and a large truck was blaring music.

"Don't you think someone is going to here you guys?" I probed.

"We're twenty miles from any form of civilization." He pointed out.

He led me to the center of the field where people were dancing around and deep in conversation.

"You should recognize these crazy people," he led me to two very accustomed faces.

"Kelly! Sierra!" I shrieked as I embraced each one tightly.

"Oh Anna! I haven't seen you in forever!" Sierra squealed.

"I know. We kind of just left without notice." I shrugged.

"Yeah, I think Colt was more heart broken than all of us," Kelly winked.

I just shook my head, blushing slightly.

"I mean isn't that why you're here? It's all for Colt, right?" Sierra pressed.

"No, I was sent here for reasons I don't know. Why would I be here for Colt?"

I saw Colt give them both warning glances out of the corner of my eye.

"No reason, just know that you guys were really close at a time." Kelly shrugged.

What was going on? Why was everyone acting so weird?

"So you excited to start school tomorrow?" Sierra changed the subject.

"No," I groaned.

"Ha…..don't worry it'll be great!" Sierra promised.

I noticed that Colt left to go talk to some of his guy friends and it felt weird not having him by my side.

"So, we have to warn you," Kelly announced.

"About….."

"Theirs these people called the Lakens. Just stay away from them," Sierra replied.

"Okay, why?"

"They're not good people. Just trust us,"

I stretched my arms and noticed and large arm was layed across my waist. I rolled my eyes as I removed Colt's arm and then stood out of bed. I went in the bathroom to shower and then I got ready for the day. I straightened my hair, put on make up and then I put on my light blue shirt, a white tank top and my dark jeans. I slipped on my uggs and then went downstairs to eat. Colt came down the stairs in a plain white t-shirt and jeans.

I grabbed a bowl of Co Co puffs and ate quietly as I watched Colt get his own food.

I hopped out of Colt's truck and followed him into the school. Kelly and Sierra met me inside and that's when I spotted him.

He had dark brown hair and pale skin, his eyes were hazel. He had a muscular body build but not as buff as Colten.

Sierra followed my stare and frowned, "Stay away from him."

"Why? He's better looking than most of the guys here," I felt drawn to him.

"He's a total player." Kelly said. I could tell she was lying.

I just rolled my eyes and walked with Sierra to my locker.

I had my first class with Colt and the mystery guy. Colt and I sat in one corner and he sat in the other.

My gaze kept lingering towards him and I noticed Colt's uneasiness. In that moment the mystery guys gaze met with mine, he smirked for a few seconds but it disappeared when Colt's angry growl filled the awkward silence.

I sighed loudly and rolled my eyes, "What are you, my father?"

He shook his head and looked away from me.

Colton stayed glued to my side most of the day, well until lunch when I told him I needed to use the restroom. Coming down the hall, I saw him again, my mystery guy.

"Hey," he smiled causally coming towards me.

"Hi," I smiled back.

"I'm Shawn, I thought I should at least introduce myself to the girl who keeps giving me googly eyes," he winked.

I blushed lightly, "I'm Annabeth."

"What a lovely name, may I escort you to lunch? I know a great place to eat down town," he offered.

I knew better though to go with him, he may seem nice but people had warned me about him, it's best to keep my distance for now, plus I don't think Colton's reaction would be a positive one.

"I can't today, I already have plans but thank you," I gave him my best sorry smile.

"How about tomorrow?" he pleaded.

I debated internally with myself, and finally gave in, "sounds great."

He grinned before turning away.

I walked towards the lunch table where Colton was already sitting next to some large guys.

"Hey there," his smile brightened hi eyes.

I couldn't help but give him my most amazing smile as I took the seat next to him.

"So, I'm going out to lunch tomorrow with a friend," I should just be open about it, right?

"Who?" he turned to me, curiosity leaking in his eyes.

"Um…..just this person….." I sipped at his Dr. Pepper he left unprotected.

He raised an eyebrow, "who?"

"Shawn….Lakyn…." I mumbled and unfortunately he heard it very clearly.

His eyes once chocolate eyes turned black, "You're not going."

I gawked at him, "you can't tell me if I can or can't."

"You're not going," his voice became icy and it kind of scared me. There was so much force, so much power I couldn't help but cringe at them.

"But…." I whimpered.

"No, I said no and that's final," he took another bite out of his apple.

"You don't own me! Hell, no one does! I am going to lunch with him tomorrow and there is nothing you or anyone can do about it!" I abruptly stomped furiously out, not waiting for his reply.

"He's just worried about you hon," Kelley rubbed my back soothingly as the last of the tears trickled down my face.

"He has a funny way of showing it," I grabbed the tissue in Kelley's hand to wipe away the escaping eye liner.

"Give Colt a chance, you know he cares," Kelley helped me up from the side walk curb.

"I know," I sighed, "I feel like he's hiding something from me though."

Kelley stared into the distance, "He'll tell you, when your ready."

The ride home was silent. I refused to look at him and I avoided him as much as possible when we got home.

"Stop it," he finally groaned with impatience.

I simply raised an eyebrow and then turned to stare at the tv screen again.

"Oh Maganda…you know you want to talk to me," I couldn't help but find his teasing voice cute.

I scooted away from him as he came closer.

He popped out his bottom lip and I wanted to smile at the glint in his eyes.

I sighed and crossed my arms, furrowing my eyebrows together.

"Aw you're so cute," he swiftly tweaked my nose.

"Ouch!" I yelped.

He smirked, "got you."

"You're an ass," I mumbled, rubbing my now throbbing nose.

"You're just mad that I don't want you going tomorrow," he frowned.

"I don't see what the big deal is," and with that the doorbell rang.

I watched as Colton got up to answer it, "Yo dawg, I heard the new chick you got stayin' with chu is bangin'," a tall Indian walked in with two following. He paused when he saw me.

I blushed lightly and Colt laughed, "I guess you could say that."

"I didn't know she was right there!" the tall boy tried hiding his embarrassment.

I giggled lightly as I watched his fearful expression.

"Aw shit Kev, she don't care, her name is Annabeth by the way, don't you remember her?" a grin stretched across his lips.

Kev, where have I heard that name before? And then it hit me, "Booky?"

"Annie Bananie?" Kev's face grew with relization.

"Oh my goodness! I haven't seen you in forever!" I ran into his open arms, him squeezing me tightly.

"It's been a while, huh? You've gotten so pretty Annie," Kev put his head in the nick of my shoulder.

"And look at you handsome," I pulled away to fully inspect him. His young features stilled showed in his cheeks but other than that they had been sharpened and refined. His mud eyes still showing nothing annoyance and immaturness, as they always had. His once spaggetti arms were now bulky and muscular and I'm pretty sure he had grown at least two feet.

"Okay, okay you two, enough goofing around, I need to talk to these three in private," he pointed over his shoulder.

"Okay, I need to clean the house anyways, this place is filthy, I know your parents are out of town for a while but that doesn't mean we should act like pigs!" I picked up the pizza box containing last nights remains of pepperoni.

Colt simply shruugged before walking into a room I'd never noticed before, by the look I assumed it was the office. I sighed quietly as I started picking up garbage around the house, finding an assortment of molding pizza and french fries.

"You have to tell her! She's already becoming suspicious!" I over heard Kev arguing in the room.

"If we tell her, it might scare her off, I can't afford to lose her like that!" Colt yelled back.

I paused momentarilly to focus in on the conversation, "Just tell her, the bond should keep her from running."

I quickly returned to bleaching the counter tops as they came out.

"I've never seen this place so clean," Kev commented, wiping a hand across the counter top.

I smirked, "I said I don't like messes."

"Now whose the messy one? Have you seen that bathroom? It's filled with your make up, smell goods, and that...that other crap," he stumbled over the last words and I could only imagine what he was going to say next.

I thought of bringing up what I had heard but decided against it, I should probably just let him tell me when he's ready, but the curiousity was eating at my insides.

"What is guys and saying the word tampon?" I rolled my eyes.

He shrugged, "it's kind of disgusting."

"It's kind of natural," I added.

I moved into the kitchen to start dinner, "Are you guys staying to eat?" I turned to the three other boys in the room.

Their eyes darted to Colton, like they were waiting for his approval. He simply nodded.

"Yeah, we are," the stockier one replied.

"What's your name? I don't want to seem pushy but I guess I should at least know who I'm talking to," I grabbed a large pot from the high cupboard.

"Jack, and this is my twin Kaycee," he pointed to the guy next to him.

"Well nice to meet you, I'm Annabeth," I smiled at them before looking for the noodles.

"Colt, a little help?" I looked up to see the noodles on the top shelf, which for me was impossible to reach.

He chuckled under his breath as he came over behind me, he reached above me, his skin grazing mine. I had to catch my breathe as the electricity ran through us. He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath and then backed away to hand me the small box.

"Thanks," I blushed, looking away.

He nodded before joining the guys on the couch.

"Dinner's done!" I called, placing the bowl of the spaggetti in the center of the table along with some garlic bread and butter.

They surrounded the table and took plates as they went. I took a seat between Colton and Kev, nibbling silently on my food as they made small talk.

"So you still going on that lunch date?" Sierra skipped up behind me.

"I...I don't know, there was a really weird moment between Colt and I last night. We like connected," I looked down at my hands.

A faraway glance filtered into her eyes, "he needs to talk to you...now."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hallway, going to the classroom Colt now occupied.

She whipped through the door way and looked directly at him.

"If you don't tell her, I will," she pointed a finger at him furiously.

He growled quietly and came out of the room.

"Sierra, I will not be bossed by you, is that understood?" Authority rang in his dark tone.

She nodded slowly, sweat beading on her forehead.

"Now get to class, both of you, Anna, we will talk later," his dark eyes were hesitant while he said this, like he was nervous.

"No, we're talking now," I crossed my arms, staring at him.

"Seriously Anna? Can we do this later, we have class," he took a step back towards the classroom door.

"Either we do it now, or Sierra tells me, so I'm going to find out anyway," I shrugged.

"Women," he rolled his eyes, grabbing my hand and taking me out of thr school. I couldn't ignore the shocks pulsating through us.

I ran my fingers through the lush grass. We sat on the hill just above the high school, over looking the rest of the town.

"We come from a long line of Indian warriors, me, you, Sierra, Kelley, Kev, Jack, Kaycee, and a few people you don't know yet. We all have great ancestors that made great sacrafices for the human race," he paused momentarily, gaining his trail of thought, "My grandfather was Saatatya River foot, also know at the Great King, he ruled our kind for many years and lead us to many great victories," his speaking was ancient as if he was encased in a different time, "your grandmother was Amrita Hopeful, she was known as the Pure One, her kindness, innocence and healing abilities made her so pure. One day, Saatatya saw Amrita in the streeet and was hit with her beauty, even though her parents were not of wealth. His parents banned him from seeing her but he snuck out one night to find her. He found her in the woods, at the highest point of the mountain, where the moon shined the brightest," he glanced quickly at me, making sure I was on track with him, "that became their meeting spot, they'd follow the trail there every night when the moon was at it's peak. Their love was an unbreakable bond, unconditional, but their parents became suspicious and Amrita's threatened to leave the village. On the last night of them being together, they ran to their spot to pray to the preached for a way to escape their parents and be together and their prays were answered. A goddess was sent, the goddess of the moon, she told them she had a way for all lovers to be together for ever but a pure sacrafice must be made."

"Amrita," I whispered.

He nodded, "In reward for her sacrafice, the goddess would also offer total protection and care for her people, this is not what they had wanted to begin with but they realized the potential of the situation, eternal safety and protection, immortality. She took Amrita into the moon and left Saatatya alone after blessing him with the gift, a gift that was spread to those who were worthy in the community, on that night of the first full moon, the werewolf was born."

I was puzzled at the story, why was he telling me this?

I stared at him with a blank expression, "what does a legend have to do with what you need to tell me?"

"Anna, it's not a legend, it's real," his words came in one ear and out the other.

"What?" I asked, totally lost and confused.

"I am a werewolf, we are all werewolves," he tried making it simpler to process but that only made that worse.

"You're crazy, maybe this whole town is fricken crazy," and then it hit, my mothers words, "there coming for you, run."

"This was a mistake, coming here was my mistake, going with you was my mistake!" I jumped up from my sitting position, "she even warned me. She told me you were coming and that I should run! I gotta get out of here!"

Colton came to my side and placed my small hands in his, "Anna, slow down. Your father sent me to retrieve you, the people who are coming for you are rogues, they want to harvest the power you posess to over take us, I know this is a lot to take in but it will make sense soon" his voice was so sincere so true, I couldn't help but believe it.

"You're really a werewolf?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, want me to show you?" his voice was soft to match mine.

I only nodded my response.

He pulled away from me, "close your eyes."

I was about to object but he cut in, "just do it."

I sighed and closed them tightly, waiting for the next set of orders. After a few seconds I felt movement towards me and eventually something soft against the palm of my hand. I jerked it away at first and immeadiatley regretted it when a soft whimper filled the silent air. I was hesitant to open my eyes, afraid of what I might see, but curiousity got the better of me and I opened them slowly.

I gasped at the image in front of me, my body tensing slightly. The animal infront of me resembled a wolf, only it was at least five times one size. He had a jet black coat and the same chocolate eyes that only could belong to Colton. I stepped towards him cautiously and reached out my hand. I grazed over his snout and up to his forehead. He purred under my touch and I smiled. Most people would be completely freaking out right now but it felt normal, he felt normal.

I drew my hand back and he caulked his head to the side, clearly upset that I had stopped.

"Change back now Colton," I sat cross legged on the ground and closed my eyes, noticing the clothes that layed beside him.

"I'm done," his rough voice startled me.

I slowly opened my eyes and grinned when I saw his face.

"Can we go home now? This has been a lot to take in and going back to class right now feels impossible," I yawned.

He chuckled, "Yeah Anna, let's go."

"So, you protect everyone in the town?" I pondered.

He nodded, "Well our whole territory which is divided into states, ours is the Montana territory, but we hold precidence over the rest since we are considered the "Birth Land", that means Montana is the most sacred place in the werewolf world. It's a big responsibilty."

"Okay, so whose the leader then?"

"I took over my father's place of Alpha on my Seventeenth birthday," he smirked.

"Bad ass," I giggled.

He smiled brightly at me, "yeah, it is, sometimes. Sometimes it's more work than I can handle and that's where my beta Kev comes in."

"Kev is the beta, like second in comand? Who decided that!" Kev, even as kids, was the most immature, irresponsible person I knew.

"We don't choose our positon, our bloodline does, who our ancestors were does, Kev's grandfather was my grandfather's best friend, he had chosen the bloodline to be his second," Colton explained.

"And where would I be on this whole ranking system," a glint of curiousity flared in me.

"I will explain that all later, but for now go to bed, I can already see the bags under your eyes," he layed out his blanket on the couch.

"Colton, you don't have to do that, you can sleep in the bed with me," I crept slowly up th stairs.

His head shot up and a devious look came on his face, "you shouldn't have said that."

"Fine, sleep down here, see if I care," I stepped up the steps, was I really trying to seduce him?

I suddenly felt his precense behind me, his thick breathing coming down my neck, causing me to shiver. I felt his finger tips crawl up my arms and back down, leaving a fire under his touch. I wanted to turn around, to meet his lips with mine but I was frozen with passion, feelings intermixed.

His lips came to my ear, "Goodnight Anna," I spun around but he was already gone, leaving my body with the feeling of neglect.

"So what's for breakfast?" Colton asked, coming to the isle in the kitchen.

"Well what do you want?" I opened the fridge to search it's contents.

"Bacon, eggs, toast, and pancakes," he ordered.

"Okay, grab your keys," I went to the coat rack to retrieve my jacket and slip on my sneakers.

"Where are we going?" he followed close behind.

"The store, this house is empty and the way you eat, we need lot's of food," I opened up his passenger door and climbed in.

"Eggs," I pointed to a gray carton.

He grabbed it gently and placed it in the cart, "What's left on the list?"

I grinned sheepishly and walked towards the feminime products section. He paused just before I turned down the isle.

"Oh c'mon Colt, their not gonna jump out and eat you!" I tugged on the hem of his shirt pulling him with me.

He sighed deeply and followed me.

"Pads...pads...pads...pads," I searched the rows of tampons and finally saw the Kotex pads.

I grabbed them and plopped them in the kart along with some tampons, "now that wasn't so bad was it?" I turned, smirking at Colton.

"Your horrible," he snarled.

"I know," I pinched his cheek and headed to the check out station.

"Did you know you cook better than my mom?" Colton scarfed down the remainder of his eggs.

"I wouldn't tell her that," I laughed under my breath.

"Wasn't planning on that," he chuckled.

"When will they be back?" I asked.

"When your parents are," a sting of pain ran through my chest.

"Oh," I looked down at my hands that were surrounded by soapy water.

"Will you, tell me what's going on?" I dried my palms and took the stool across from him.

He sighed and then nodded, "I guess it's not fair to keep from you when you're involved. The rogues I spoke of earlier are after your whole familiy, the older members of several packs were sent out to help fight them off and keep your bloodline safe. If any of our bloodlines disappear, so does the werewolf legacy, no one would transform again. They want to harness your power and breed it into their own pack, making them unbelievably powerful."

"Why are they only going after us?" I pondered.

His jaw clenched, "Your female, your easier to breed." He tightened his fists and then untightened them, his eyes black.

I grabbed his hand in mine and started to make circles with my thumb, "is the anger a werewolf thing?"

"Most of it, sometimes it's just fueled by trying so hard to protect what's yours," his eyes met mine and they melted back to their orignal color.

"Will I ever change?" I asked.

"Female shifters are rare, but not unheard of, it's definitley possible just unlikely," he relaxed slightly.

"At least I'll have you to protect me, right?" I smiled softly at him.

He grinned, "you'll always have me Anna, always."

My phone started buzzing and I dropped my gaze from his to look at the screen, "Hello?"

"Anna, what's going on? Your whole family has disappeared!" Alex's voice was frantic.

"Alex, calm down," I glanced at Colton, "give me a minute?" I mouthed.

He nodded and walked into the den.

"My family and I had to move away for personal issues, I'll no longer be living there, I'm a long ways away and it's best if we just end all contact, I'm sorry Alex," my voice tone was flat.

"Anna..." he whispered, "why?"

"We can't carry on a relationship like this, I'm ready to end it."

"Okay, bye." the line went dead.

I placed my phone on the counter and walked into the den where Colton was spread on the couch. My heart ached, I had been with that boy for three years but seeing Colt's face erased all my anguish.

"Why don't you go sleep in your bed tonight and I'll sleep here? I am a lot smaller and you look like you could use a good night sleep," I grabbed the blanket and pillow from the closet, noticing dark rings around his eyes.

"Why don't we both sleep in the bed," he wiggled his eye brows.

I through the pillow at his face, "Colton, go to bed."

He chuckled darklly and trudged up the stairs, "Good night Fannie," the teasing in his voice was prominant.

"Colton! You know I hate that name!" I shrieked, covering my ears.

His laugh became dark and he walked slowly up the stairs.

"Aw, fuck! That couch is the most uncomfortable thing ever!" I rubbed my lower back which, at the moment, was sirring with pain.

Colton came behind me and started slowly and gently massaging my back.

"That feels so good," I leaned back against him.

He chuckled, "What can I say? I have magic hands."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not gonna disagree with that."

"Better?" he moved away.

"Yeah," I moved to open the fridge to look for food.

Then something came over me, "shit," I muttered.

Colt looked at me questionaly.

"I had plans with...um," I looked cautiously at Colt.

Colton's facial features became dark, "well looks they got cancelled."

"I should atleast call him, I'm not the type of person who just leaves people hanging," I placed my hand gently on his shoulder.

"The Laykins, are not good, things," he sighed, things?

"What do you mean things? They're people aren't they?" No response, "Colton, they're people."

"No, they aren't, they're vampires," his eyes bored into mine.

"Oh," I sat up, "Oh! He was trying to seduce me in, like prey! It's like in that Twilight book!"

Colton broke into a fit of laughter, "I...I just told you Shawn was a vampire and that's your reaction?"

"Your a werewolf so I guess vampires can be real too," I shrugged.

"Are you being serious right now? Your not going to freak out that some man eating blood suckers are running around out there?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, but why do you hate them so much?" I really wasn't that scared of them, I actually had the sudden urge to defy them.

"It's a werewolf thing, were created to protect people and they're created to kill them," Colton's phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"You're here, now?" I listened to his phone conversation quietly.

"Alright, alright Rachel, we're at the house," I tuned in now.

"Yes I said we, Anna is here," and he hung up.

"Was that your sister Rachel?" I asked.

"Yeah, her and Dannie got in another fight so she's spending a few nights," Colton searched the cupboards for some food.

"Do you want me to cook you something?" I suggested, reaching to grab a box of hamburger helper.

"No, Rachel's bringing pizza over," he shook his head.

And with that the door bell rang. Colton jogged over to it.

"Hey Rach," he opened the door.

"Colt," her voice was strained as she walked in.

I inspected her body, she had lost her once tight figure, her dark hair was pulled in a messy pony tail, her grey eyes dull and a baby was hanging on her hip. A small baby boy in a blue jumper.

"Anna!" her voice came alive as she came towards me, "it's been so long!" she gave me an one armed hug, balancing the baby and pizza in the other.

"Hi Rachel, wow you had a baby!" I smiled, kind of surprised knowing that when I lived here she was the ultimate party girl and never planning on settling down.

"This is Jackson," she grinned, "he's about eight months."

"Well congradgulations, wow I didn't even know you got married," I commented.

"Well, I concieved this little man with his dad and we decided getting married would be the most logical thing, he's a great guy...he just," she struggled with her words, "he just can get angry sometimes and frustrated sometimes." She took a few deep breathes and I saw the worry in Colt's eyes.

"Why don't you too go outside on the balcony and talk?" I grabbed the pizza box from her and placed it on the counter, "I'll watch Jackson for a while."

Rachel nodded, "Thank you Annabeth," she handed him to me gently.

"No problem," I watched them walk out the back door.

"Well Jackson, what should we do?" I bounced him lightly on my hip.

I grabbed a piece of pizza, still holding on tightly to the baby. I looked him over, he was darker complected, curly black strands fell down his face. His big grey eyes resembled his mother's.

"Well I don't know what to do! He's the alpha of fricken' North Dakota! I can't just leave my husband just because he's my mate!" Rachel's voice was strong.

"He will come after you, he will hunt you down and take you by force he'll take you from your family without your chance to say good bye, is that what you want? Rachel, your my sister and I love you but I'm against you on this one, you have to go to him, or he'll kill your family to get you, I know how strong the bond is and I know your feeling it now, it's not something you can fight," Colt managed to keep his tone even.

"You seem to be, she's not marked yet, you've barley even touched her, what's holding you back?" My hearing seemed more advanced than it had lately but I was entrigued with what I was hearing.

"I'm waiting, she just found out about all the werewolf shit, she needs time to cope with everything before I tell her about us," Colt's voice was tapering.

I felt a gentle tug on my hair and looked down to a smiling Jackson.

"Oh, aren't you so cute!" I used my baby voice, pinching his cheek.

"Doesn't she just look great with a baby attached to her?" Rachel came into the kitchen with Colton behind her.

I blushed lightly.

Colton rolled his eyes, "I'm starving," he moved to the pizza.

Rachel grabbed Jackson from my arms, "I'll probably be staying a few days, I have a cradle for Jackson to sleep in, would it be fine if I slept in mom and dads room?"

"That's fine, I'll sleep on the couch," Colton offered.

"Okay, well I'm super tired, I think I'll lay down Jackson and then go to bed," Rachel had always been on the more authorative side than the rest of us but we were used to it.

"Night Rach," Colton sat on the couch to watch some tv.

"Good night, night Anna it is so great to see you again," Rachel gave me a weak smile, the tiredness leaking into her features.

"It was nice seeing you too," I smiled back.

I watched her slump on the stairs.

"You're so cheating!" I screeched as Colton laid down another 21.

"Na, it's called skill," he smirked but I knew he was lying.

"Not even, You keep pulling cards out of the bottom of the deck! Its rigged!" I folded my arms across my chest.

He chuckled, "I'm sorry, Annie, I won't cheat anymore."

"Whatever, I'm done playing with you, cheater!" I swear I felt two again.

"Aw!" he pouted, pushing out his bottom lip.

I took a sip of my mountain dew before walking up the stairs.

"Where do you think your going," warm arms encased me and I screeched, I hadn't even heard him coming.

"To bed, where else?" I turned in his arms, staring into his eyes.

His eyes grew a faint sparkle, I was memorized by them. He moved his face closer to mine, lips centimeters from mine. They faintly touch my skin just above my upper lip, trailing down my neck and back up again, causing me to shiver uncontrolably. I closed my eyes, inhaling his skin.

"Intoxicating,isn't it?" he drew back away from me.

"Don't..." I stuttered over my words.

A smile formed on his face.

"Why, how can you make me feel this way?" I pondered.

He sighed deeply, "It's all the bloodline, drawing us together."

"When you were outside, you were talking about mates," I searched his face.

"Yes, your my mate, that means were soul mates," he looked down.

"How do they decide who your mate is?" I wondered.

"The bloodline connects different people at each generation to make it the strongest, me and you were chosen because we are considered the first bloodlines, we will form the most powerful bloodline ever seen, this should have only been done when it's needed the most, which mean something is going to happen, something that will change us forever," he took my hands in his.

"I'm glad I finally told you," he whispered, looking down at our hands.

"So what does this mean, like we're in love?" I didn't know how to put it correctly.

He chuckled, "I really don't know, I just know that we will be, that we'll never look at another person the same way again, that we'll protect eachother no matter the cost and that we will love eachother unconditionly and forever, there's no replacements."

"Kiss me," the words finally came out, he stiffened.

He took a deep breathe and lowered his face to mine, his lips softly grazing mine. I shivered, wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled away.

I pouted, "what?"

He smirked, "I love what you do to me."

I giggled, my subtle laugh being stifled by his all to eager lips. His hands traveled down my sides, stopping at the hem of my shirt, but he moved away, resisting the temptation, knowing it would be too fast.

I broke away from him and smiled.

"Your beautiful," he pushed back a lock of my hair, kissing me one final time.

I giggled, pushing his shoulder, "your crazy."

"Don't you know? Honey, your gorgeous, from your blue eyes and blonde hair to your perfect curves and tight ass," he patted it lightly, "and so...so" he pressed his lips to mine, "much more."

"So with this whole mating thing, do I become your queen or something?" the curiousity finally got me.

He laughed, "well sorta, we call it the Female Alpha, while you may not phase, you still occupy my sides at many major meetings and to care for the pack," he mentioned.

"By taking care you mean..." I probed.

"Let's just say you'll be doing a lot of cooking...and wolf-sitting," he smiled at his lost comment.

"Great," I rolled my eyes.

"It'll be worth it, we're all like a big family," he wandered into the kitchen searching for more food.

"How many are there?" I pondered.

"Nine, theres me, Sierra, Kelley, Kev, Jack, Kaycee, Ashton, Jared, and Mason." he named them off.

"Colt, can you watch Jackson for a bit? I'm going to talk to my husband over some dinner about our situatiion," Rachel came in the room.

"Sure whatever," he mumbled, taking Jackson from her arms.

"Thank you, Colt, I'll make it up to you later," she kissed his and Jackson's cheek before leaving.

"Let me take him," I grabbed Jackson from his arms.

"You really do look great with that baby," Colt grinned.

I smiled back, "Thanks," I blushed.

"You ready for tonight?" he asked.

"Tonight? What's tonight?" I juggled Jackson in my arm, bouncing him gently.

"I'm introducing you, as my Luna," I loved how the word rolled off his tongue.

I looked down, cheeks running scarlet, "Oh."

He leaned in to kiss my cheek, "I love how beautiful you are."

He moved down to hold my hand in his, bringing it up to his lips to kiss the palm of my hand.

"You're so sappy," I giggled, pushing him away.

"I don't even know who I am anymore, you've changed me," he grinned.

I placed my hand on his chest, pressing my lips softly to his, "I should get the baby down." I whispered, drawing back.

I left my long wavy hair down and applied some make up. I slipped on my dark faded jeans and pulled on my black and blue NIKE sweatshirt with my black UGG boots.

"You ready?" Colton asked as I came down the stairs.

I took a deep breathe and then slowly nodded. After tonight, I will be their Luna.

We entered the clearing where everyone else was already gathered. He grabbed my hand and lead me to the front of the pack, all nine watching us carefully.

"


End file.
